I Have A Problem
by unimaginee
Summary: You are Rose Lalonde and you have a problem.


Rose sat on a couch, somewhere in one of the random rooms inside the meteor, staring blankly at the grey walls in front of her. Everything here was so grey and she was sick of it. So dull and uninteresting. Pale grey walls boxed her in, trapped her. She didn't want to be here anymore, but where else could she go? She couldn't go anywhere. She truly was trapped on this dull, grey meteor, wanting more than anything to just go home. For things to go back to normal, back home, with her mom.

Her mom.

Rose felt tears swell up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She regretted how she had treated her mother, how she had shut her out like she had. Just because she thought she had something to prove, that she didn't need her. Just the thought of her mother made her whimper like a child. The image of her body lying their, unmoving and lifeless, in a pool of her own blood flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping, praying that the image would disappear but behind her eyelids in just seemed that much more vivid.

She did the only thing she could think of. Reaching for the bottle on the table she took a swig, letting the alcohol burn it's way down her throat. The tingle of the drink numbed her pain, it subsiding and retreating back into the depths of her mind. Although she couldn't stop the stray tear that slipped down the her cheek, clinging to her until it eventually fell to the ground, staining the grey floors an even darker grey.

Rose had a problem.

She tried to bottle her emotions back up, locking them back in that metal box in the corners of her mind. But her eyes betrayed her. Those eyes that were usually such a bright shade of purple, that sparkled with mischief and joy. Those eyes were hollow.

The person that noticed this was Kanaya, stood at the entrance to the room, silently watching Rose. Seeing those hollow eyes made Kanaya's heart shrivel in her chest. She had seen Rose like this before, when her drinking caused her to hit a low point, but usually she'd just sit and stare off into space. This time though was different, a lone tear still marring the other girls cheek, that look scarring her face.

Kanaya hated it. She wanted nothing more than for Rose, her girlfriend, to smile again. Not one of those silly, alcohol induced grins. But a real smile. She wanted to see that light in her eyes that she loved so much, not the dull, hollow looks she got these days.

Rose had a problem, and Kanaya was going to do everything in her power to help her.

So she began walking towards her, light steps against metallic floors. She could feel her hands clench and unclench nervously at her side and her stomach twist and swirl. Rose didn't notice Kanaya, not as she was walking towards her, not when she took a seat next to her.

Kanaya reach out an arm, hesitantly tapping Rose lightly on the shoulder. Rose instantly flinched away from the contact, making Kanaya's heart sink to the pit of her stomach, feeling it clench tightly with pain.

As soon as Rose realised it was Kanaya, her eyes lit up slightly, one star in a clear night sky. She smile, softly, towards the other girl which Kanaya returned before her mouth returned to a thin light. The words dance on the tip of her tongue for a while, leaving the two in silence.

Eventually Kanaya spoke, her words echoing off the metal walls.

"Rose? are you okay?" Her words were quiet and cautious but sounded like thunder in the silence.

Rose looked confused for a moment before her lips curled upwards.

"Yeshh, of course."

And there it was. That ever grinning mask that Rose wore. The one that Kanaya loathed, despised, because it wasn't Rose. It wasn't her Rose.

"No Rose. Your not." Kanaya said, determined but caring. "And thats fine. It's fine to be not okay."

This made Rose's mask crack, her grin turning into a thin line. She stared into Kanaya's eyes, although alien, held care and love. She felt herself crumble, her walls falling and her emotions running wild. She was tired of pretending, she was tired of faking. She was tired of smiling when she didn't want to. She could feel tears sting the back of her eyes but this time she didn't hold them back.

Rose fell forward, her arms snaking lightly around Kanaya's waist as the first tears started to emerge. Kanaya instantly wrapped her arms around Rose's shoulder, bringing the other girl closer. Rose's crying wasn't was panicked or erratic. It was light, soft and sorrowful. Pain echoed with every racked sob that escaped her, tears rolling gracefully down her cheeks.

"I miss her so much." Rose's broken voice came, tearing a hole through Kanaya. Kanaya knew Rose's was talking about her mother and while she didn't understand the human relationship between parent and child, she didn't have to. She understood that Rose was in pain, that it hurt Rose. And that was all she needed.

She cradled Rose in her arms, whispering comforting words in her ears as, slowly, the sobs got quieter and quieter. The shudders eventually stopped, but Kanaya remained silence, waiting until she was sure Rose was finished.

Rose lifted her head, looking straight into Kanaya's eyes, her own still brimming with tear but shone with happiness. Those lilac eyes bright with their usually joy. That small curve of her lips, that sincere smile that Kanaya loved so much.

When Rose woke the next day she had no idea how she got into bed. Unfamiliar walls surrounded her, a room that apparently belonged to her. She knew it belonged to her, she had been sleeping here for almost a year. It just didn't feel like her room.

When she tried to move she noticed a pair of arms around her waist, holding her gentle. She could feel warm breath land on the back of her neck and skitter across her skin. She could feel a soft body pressed into hers, warmth radiating off the other person.

Rose's first instinct was to tense up, her muscles contracting and stiffening. She turned her head slightly, to see Kanaya laid behind her, eyelids closed.

Rose left out a sigh of relief and instantly relaxed, though Kanaya and her had never slept in the same bed together before, she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea. Despite the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying the warm comfort she had sunk into, that engulfed, curiosity got the better of her.

"Kanaya?" She said lightly, after shuffling around to look at the other girls face.

Kanaya's eyes slowly drifted open, as if she was never asleep in the first place.

"Hello Rose." Kanaya said, her voice calm but lush with affection, her lips curling up into a small smile.

"Umm, hey." Rose replied back.

A awkward second ticked by in utter silence.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She said bluntly.

Kanaya look confused for a second, her brow scrunching together slightly and her eyes narrowing.

"You asked me to stay with you." Kanaya said softly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose blushed slightly at her answer, her cheeks dusted a pale shade of pink, averting her eyes from Kanaya's. She couldn't remember much from last night, only Kanaya's gentle smile and caring eyes, turning gut-wrenching pain into blissful happiness. But she found that she was glad she didn't wake up this morning, cold and alone. She was glad she wasn't left alone, to stew in her own self-pity and regret.

Instead waking up feeling lighter than air, warm, caring, protective arms wrapped gently around her waist. Her mind felt numb, completely focused on the girl laid beside her, realising that maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Rose met Kanaya's eyes again, her smile matching the other girls perfectly.

"Thank you." Said said, a quiet whisper into the silence, sincere and heart felt.

**A/n: **So this is the first time i've ever wrote Homestuck. The idea always kinda intimidated me because the characters are so unorthodox that they're hard to get a good grip on. But I know it'd get me eventually. Just a short one shot to start me off, but I could write a few more chapters of this if it gets some good feedback.

Please leave a review, even if it's just to say that you enjoyed reading.


End file.
